Gnasty Gnorc
|-|Reignited= |-|Hero's Tail= |-|Classic= Summary Gnasty Gnorc is the first main antagonist of the first Spyro the Dragon, and an antagonist in Spyro: A Hero's Tail. He hates the dragons to the point that he almost froze all of them sans for Spyro, who will later defeat him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Gnasty Gnorc Origin: Spyro the Dragon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Gnorc, Leader of the Gnorc's Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled in using his staff as a club), Vehicular Mastery, Magic (With his staff), Energy Projection (Can fire green blasts of magical energy from his staff), Transmutation (Turned almost all the dragons into crystals), Electricity Manipulation (Only when his staff has been enhanced by Amp's electricity based fairy magic), Shockwave and Air Generation (He can create shockwaves by slamming his club-staff, which can harm Spyro, said shockwaves can also create small whirlwinds that will launch themselves at Spyro), Sealing/Power Absorption (Sealed Amp inside his staff and used her electricity based fairy magic to give his staff powers of electricity), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (As of A Hero's Tail, he wears armor that protects him from Spyro's regular fire breath) Attack Potency: At least City level (Able to damage Spyro in both of their fights) Speed: Supersonic+ (Ran away from Spyro in their first encounter, later kept up with him in battle in the second fight) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Lifted and moved his large club without problems) Striking Strength: At least City Class Durability: At least City level (While he was initially easily defeated by Spyro, he later became more durable as Spyro needed many flame breaths to take him down) Stamina: Fairly high (in the first game, he could continue to run from Spyro without fatigue. In A Heroes Tail, he could endure a prolonged fight with Spyro and repeatedly swing and smash his club-staff without fatigue) Range: Extended melee range with his club, planetary with magic (Turned into crystal almost all the dragons across the realms) Standard Equipment: His staff, which also acts like a club, his flame resistant armor as of A Hero's Tail. Intelligence: Above Average (Despite the other dragons referring him as unintelligent, he shown to be a smart and calculating individual. Hatched of a plan to get rid of the dragons and discussed with Ripto on how to get of Spyro) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Petrification spell: Gnasty shoots out a stream of green magic from his staff to turn his foe into crystal. If they are for some reason immune or resistant to the effects of being turned to crystal (as was Spyro), they will instead take damage * Club smash: Gnasty smashes his club, either to try and hit the opponent, or, as seen in A Heroes Tail, create shockwaves and small whirlwinds that can damage them * Electricity manipulation: In A Heroes Tail, Gnasty has the ability to shoot electricity from his staff. this ability was gained by trapping a fairy named Amp Weaknesses: Was initially short tempered and extremely cowardly, while he later got rid of the cowardly weakness he became much more arrogant and confident than before, also believing that he previously defeated Spyro. He needs to have Amp in his possession in order to use electricity. His flame resistant armor has a weakspot in the back, in that the part covering his rear constantly flips open, enabling Spyro to damage him from behind. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Air Users Category:Activision Category:Video Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Tyrants Category:Staff Users Category:Club Users Category:Insomniac Games Category:Tier 7 Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Absorption Users